Acid Damage
Acid damage always possesses the quality, ranging from AP (1) to AP (20), as noted in each acid’s description. *When an armored character is hit by acid, roll 1d6: If the target wears partial armor and the result is 1–2, or he wears moderate armor and the result is 1–3, or he wears full armor and the result is 1–4, the acid attack hits the armor; otherwise, it hits the target’s clothes and he doesn’t benefit from the armor’s damage reduction. *With a threat or critical hit, the opponent may spend up to 3 action dice to cause the attack to hit an equal number of specific items the target carries. Each item hit by the acid must make a Damage save against the acid damage at the start of each round until the acid is washed away. If the character’s armor fails its Damage save, its damage reduction doesn’t apply to the acid damage. *When any character is hit by acid, he must make a Reflex save against a DC equal to the acid damage suffered. The character may sacrifice one or both of the half actions he is typically allowed during his next Initiative Count to remove his armor or 1 item, gaining a +1 bonus with this save per half action sacrificed. If the save is successful, the acid damage is reduced to 1/2 before it is applied for the first time (rounded down). If the character removes his armor, its damage reduction doesn’t apply to the acid damage. *Acid damage is persistent. A character hit with it suffers its current damage at the start of each round. This damage is automatically reduced to 1/2 at the end of each round (rounded down). Additionally, for each full action the character spends washing the acid away with water, its damage is reduced to 1/2 (rounded down). *Acid damage inflicts only one type of critical injury — each time a character suffers 25 or more points of acid damage from a single attack (even if the damage is applied over several rounds), he must make a Fortitude save (DC 15). With failure, he suffers 1 point of permanent Charisma damage (i.e. scarring). *Each special character who loses 1 or more vitality or wounds to acid damage also suffers 1/2 as much stress damage (rounded down). A standard character suffers this stress damage each time he makes a Damage save against acid damage. *Acid damage may never be converted to subdual damage. *Action dice may not be spent to boost acid damage. Example: Kevin is hit by an attack that results in a threat and inflicts 11 points of acid damage. He is wearing moderate armor (a flak jacket), so he rolls 1d6, with a result of 3. The armor is hit and must make a Damage save (DC 15). Kevin’s opponent spends 1 additional action die to force a Damage save for Kevin’s weapon as well, again with a DC of 15. The weapon’s Damage save succeeds, but the armor’s Damage save fails, so Kevin can’t benefit from its damage reduction. Kevin makes a Reflex save (DC 11). He sacrifices 1 half action to remove his armor, gaining a +1 bonus. He rolls a 7 and has a Reflex save bonus of +4, for a result of 12 — enough to reduce the acid damage by one-half to 5 before it’s applied to his vitality and wounds. He has no damage reduction and loses 5 vitality, suffering 2 stress damage as well. Having already acted during the current round, Kevin can’t spend any time washing the acid off, and at the start of the following round, he loses an additional 2 vitality points and suffers an additional 1 stress damage. Also, when his Initiative Count comes around, he can take only 1 half action, so he can’t effectively wash the acid away. At the start of the next round, another point of acid damage type is applied. This inflicts no additional stress. During the next round, Kevin washes the last of the acid away, reducing the remaining damage from 1 to 0. In total, he suffered 8 points of acid damage and 3 points of stress damage from the attack. Category:Combat Rules Category:Injury & Death Category:Damage Types